


Princess Justice

by SparklyAxolotl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, akumanette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAxolotl/pseuds/SparklyAxolotl
Summary: What if in "Ladybug", Nathalie hadn't had an episode and Gabriel hadn't stopped Marinette's Akumatization?





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is currently being akumatized. It took her by surprise, so she wasn’t able to calm herself andprevent the butterfly of doom to approach her. Everything is lost, she thinks. Will she be strong enough to defy an akumatization? She doesn’t know, and she will not bet on it. She takes off her earrings while Hawk Moth is making his offer… his _very_ tempting offer, that she can’t help but consider it… imparting justice to this world… making Lila pay, sound _so tempting_….

With the last of her willpower, she mentally renounced Tikki and threw the earrings away, hoping that no one would notice, or at least someone worthy would notice. And so they did. Adrien had been fending off the red butterflies, as has been Chloe (Along with protecting Sabrina of them), but both had noticed how Marinette had taken off her earrings. A bit weird to be sure, but they understood when they saw a red flash of light go from Marinette’s purse to the earrings, just as she throws them off.

One lands a few meters of Adrien, while the other lands around Chloe. They make eye contact, horrified at what just happened, but they just nod, trying to be strong for the other one, and as inconspicuous as they can, they pick up the earring closer to them.

“EVERYONE RUN!” Adrien yells as he activates the fire alarm. Chloe grabs Sabrina by her wrist and makes a run for it to the exit, while Marinette is still talking with Hawk Moth. Hopefully, she will resist enough for them to be safe.

Adrien grabbed Alya on his way to the exit, only the four of them still themselves… well, them and Lila.

“Lila, move, we need to get out before the akumatization is complete!” yelled Adrien, keeping an eye on Marinette. Her mom had already transformed, as had everyone else. She was still resisting.

For all response, Lila smiled smugly and raised her arms in defiance, blocking the exit even more.

“Why you little b…” Chloe didn’t finish her insult when Sabrina had rolled for initiative and managed to body slam the sausage haired girl, making both of them fall to the ground. After the initial surprise, Lila stated trying to fight Sabrina to get back up, The bespectacled girl responded in kind. The other froze, not knowing what to do. Chloe was about to help her friend when she yelled. “RUN! Go away!”

Chloe hesitated. She couldn’t abandon her friend to the akumas. Not if she expected to be seen as a hero. ”Chloe please!” begged Sabrina, while dodging a punch of Lila, elbowing her in the process. Chloe smiled at that.

“I’ll be back for you!” She said, before Alya and Adrien managed to grab her and escape. The last thing that Chloe saw was Sabrina smiling before being possessed by one of the butterflies.

On their way out, they managed to grab some of their classmates that hadn’t come to the lockers and were waiting for Miss Bustier to return. Most of the school was in chaos with the red butterflies and the fire alarm going off. Adrien was the last of their group of survivors, and not a second after he had stepped out of the school; the whole building was covered in dark purple energy and transformed in a really creepy medieval Castle. Adrien felt like he was going to cry. Marinette had finally fallen, barely giving them time to reach safety. She was now Princess Justice.

He turned around. Besides himself Alya, and Chloe, they had only managed to grab Marc, Nino, Mylene and Max on their way out.

“INCOMING!” they heard someone yell from the second floor, before a loud crash, and the windows breaking. Kim carrying Alix, Ivan carrying Nathaniel, and Markov, flying by himself, landed on the moat filled with swamp water that had manifested around the castle. They didn’t want to wait to check if the moat was filled with crocodiles, so they were out in a moment. It was only four people (and a robot), but they were glad that they had managed to escape the Castle.

The broken window repaired itself and metal bars subsequently appeared in all of the other windows.

Adrien was lost in thought, while the others were hugging each other, happy that they were safe. Chloe grabbed his shoulder. She seemed as exhausted as he was, if not more so. She raised her other hand and showed Adrien the earring. “So, all this time, Dupain-Cheng… her… Marinette was…” Chloe couldn’t make herself say it. Adrien nodded weakly. If only he had stopped Lila earlier. He raised his own hand and dropped the other earring on Chloe’s hand. Tikki manifested them.

“No… this can’t be happening” she said after seeing the castle.

“Ladybug’s kwami” said Max, voicing what everyone else was thinking. “She… Marinette was…”

“Ladybug is not coming to fix this mess” noted Alya, almost sobbing. Nino gave her a hug. “And that Lila! We should have trusted Marinette, we…!”

“This is not time for that!” yelled Marc, surprising everyone. “Yes, we let Marinette down, but blaming ourselves will not help her now!” The others were surprised to see this side of the normally shy and wallflower Marc. “Marinette needs us. All our other friends need us to be strong and capable, or Hawk Moth will win.”

Tikki weighted her options. Marinette was now an akuma, as was her mom and half the school, and it seemed everyone present had figured out her identity. Last time Hawk Moth had gone scarlet, it was Ladybug and Chat Noir against him, but now…

“Let’s go to my home. Maybe I can use the Bee signal to…”

“You want to be Queen Bee? Really Chloe?”

“I want to contact Chat Noir, he needs to know what is happening!”

“He already knows” said a new voice that only one of them knew. Plagg had taken the decision out of Tikki, and had decided to manifest then and there.

“Plagg!” Yelled Adrien and Tikki at the same time.

“The time of secrets is not now sugarcube. Ladybug was akumatized! We’re lucky she didn’t take you with her. And now we need back up.” He looked at the huge Castle. “A _Lot_ of back up.” Plagg looked around the people. Most were with their mouths agape. “Right right, sorry sugarcube, but we need to go get the other Miraculous while you and these kids plan something. Your holder is in danger”

Adrien and Tikki look at each other and then at Plagg. “Well… I should tell… him about what happened. So I can grab at least the Bee, the Horse and the Rabbit. Maybe I should ask for the Dragon and the Snake while I’m at it.”

“You know who they are?” asked Marc. “You can contact them and they will help us!”

“Yeah. Well, Pegase is already here.” Adrien said, looking at Max. “And Bunnix too.”

“I thought Bunnix was taller”

“Long story, no time to explain. I can call Kagami, she’s the Dragon. But I have no way to contact Luka”

“Luka Couffaine? He’s Viperion?” Adrien nodded. “I can give him a call” said Marc reaching for his phone. Adrien wasn’t really surprised they were friends.

“Ask for the Fox too. And the Turtle” said Nino finally. “That’s us”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. Chloe looked at them with a weird look. “I don’t know why I’m surprised” Said Chloe with a bit of jealousy. “Now all we missing is that handsome idiot of Roi Singe and the team will be complete.”

“Hey”

“Kim, we don’t have time to your nonsense”

“I’m Roi Singe”

“… what?”

“Yeah, I meet Xuppu in Adrien’s secret party when we ditched the girl’s plan to plant plants in the planting thing.”

“YOU WHAT?” yelled Alya, Mylene and Alix at the same time.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll beat them to a pulp later; there are more important matters now”

“FINE!”

“Okay, so, let’s go get those Miracu… is that moat getting bigger?”

It was. The Castle itself was the same, but the water body surrounding it was becoming bigger. Kim whispered Ondine’s name, wondering if the girl had been akumatized too. Chloe decided to bring everyone to the Hotel, while Adrien went to Master Fu to ask for help. Tikki did point out that maybe Adrien wouldn’t be able to get more Miraculous, so they should plan for everything.


	2. Chapter 2

“Master Fu, our worst nightmare has come true!” yelled Plagg as soon as they were inside Master Fu’s house. Wayzz looked at him with a sarcastic expression.

“Adrien feed you the wrong kind of cheese?”

“Our second worst nightmare has come true!” Plagg corrected himself. Master Fu and Wayzz stopped in their tracks and looked at the two newcomers seriously.

“Hawk Moth has gone scarlet again and…”

“Marinette has been akumatized” whispered Adrien.

Master Fu fell to his knees. Wayzz fell from the air and into a table.

“She…”

“She managed to take off her earrings before that.”

“So you know her identity”

Adrien avoided his eyes. He knew the rules, and this meant they both would be replaced.

“We need to act quickly. Hopefully Marinette will be able to hide who she is, even akumatized, and Tikki… where is Tikki?”

“Leading a rebellion with the rest of Marinette’s friends. Queen Bee and the others seemed very keen on rescuing her.”

“So you came for the Miraculous…”

“That or advice. This is too much, if I had been akumatized, I’m sure Lady… I’m sure Marinette would have found a way to bring me back, but I…”

“You are going to bring her back” said Master Fu, in a reassuring tone. “She trusts you, and I trust you too.” He went to the gramophone and took out the Miraculous Box, opening it.

“Adrien Abigail Agreste, this is a dire time, you must pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Choose wisely; such powers are meant to serve the greater good. Once the mission is over, you will get the Miraculous back from them and return it to me.”

“Take them all!” begged Plagg “We’re going against Marinette! We will need as much help as we can get!”

“Is that allowed?”

“Normally I wouldn’t allow it, but Plagg is right. Marinette can, and will, be a formidable opponent, and you will need everything you have to go against her.”

Adrien picked every Miraculous, including the Turtle, and placed them in his bag.

“Please be safe. And remember that Marinette is not herself. Whatever happens, don’t hold it against her… But also, don’t hesitate to fight her, she’s counting on you.”

Adrien nods solemnly, realizing that he might need to go hand to hand against his La… against Marinette.

“Plagg, Claws out!”

-

In what felt like an eternity, Chat Noir reached the rooftop of the Le Grand Hotel Paris, then he went to Chloe’s room, where everyone was already reunited. Kagami and Luka were already there, and Chloe and Tikki seemed to be giving the others instructions. That’s when he noticed everyone was wearing a purse, pouch or designer bag, all apparently from Chloe’s collection. He also noticed Chloe had gotten installed a whiteboard with “Operation: Save Marinette” written at the top, and other squiggles he didn’t manage to read before Chloe called him.

“Glad you decided to show up!” teased Chloe. She then bit her lip when she realized what she had said. “Sorry, didn’t mean it like that.”

“Were you successful?” asked Tikki. Before he could answer, Kagami got up and was all in his face.

“Wow, it’s so obvious now. I can’t believe I was fooled before”

Adrien smiled. “Sorry, keeping our identities secret was a top priority. I didn’t even knew who was ladybug”

“Yeah, that’s pretty obvious now too” teased Alya. Once they rescued Marinette, she was in for the biggest surprise of her life.

Tikki cleared her throat. “Oh yeah. Plagg, Claws in!” Chat Noir transformed into Adrien before everyone’s eyes. He put out his bag and started giving everyone their miraculous. “You know the drill. Use these for good, don’t be a dick, return them after we’re done.” Chloe gave him a purse after receiving the Bee hairpin. “What’s with the bags?”

“We raided the kitchen. We don’t know how long the battle will last, and Tikki pointed out some of us might need to recharge, so each bag contains food for our specific kwami, and some extras for the others, just in case.”

“… This is your designer collection” noted Adrien. Chloe blushed when everyone started looking at the purses she had given them.

“Well, yeah, I had no time to get some cheap knock offs… And I wouldn’t know where to buy them anyway” she added with a haughty tone. Adrien smiled. Even if she didn’t want to admit, she was worried about Marinette, and was willing to sacrifice her very valuable collection for her.

Chloe gave Pollen a sweet made of honey, which she thanked her for. The others did the same, Alya giving Trixx grape jelly donuts, Nino giving Wayzz pistachios, Xuppu stealing a banana from Kim, Max and Alix giving Kaalki and Fluff some carrots, Kagami giving Longg some peppers and Luka giving Sass some biscuits.

Adrien noted how the others were looking at their friends and their Kwamis in awe. He took a deep breath and reached inside the bag.

“Mylene Haprele, here is the Miraculous of the Mouse, which grants the power of Multiplying.” He gave the mouse necklace to Mylene, and then approached Ivan. “Ivan Bruel, here is the Miraculous of the Ox, which grants the power of strength.” He gave the nose ring to Ivan, who looked at it with curiosity. “Don’t worry, it’s a clip on, it stays with magic” Adrien approached Nathaniel. “Nathaniel Kurtzberg, here is the Miraculous of the Rooster, which grants the power of enlightment. “ He gave Nathaniel a thumb ring. “And Marc Anciel, here is the Miraculous of Goat, which grants the power of…”

“Thanks, but I already have a Miraculous”

“what”

“Yeah, we were thinking about it, and it would be highly suspicious if Ladybug doesn’t show up to fight Akumanette” Adrien made a mental note to ask who had made up that punny name.

“And Marc is the one that looks the most like Marinette” Adrien looked at Kagami instinctively.

“Yeah, my personality doesn’t match hers at all, I’m more blunt and serious, and not to mention it would be also suspicious if everyone else shows up except Ryuuko.”

“And I already read his Ladybug diary” teased Tikki, flying around Marc and landing on his head. “It was _spot on_” she giggled. 

“Wouldn’t Hawk Moth notice a pair of things… different?” asked Adrien looking at Marc’s chest.

“Well yeah, but Tikki said that if I focus when transforming I will look like her.

“Doesn’t that bother you?”

“Losing Marinette to Akumatization bothers me more than looking like a girl”

“And if he doesn’t look exactly like Ladybug, Marcbug will use my ladybug suit over his” said Chloe, pointing out at her secret close, were her replica of the Ladybug suit was held. Adrien was always a little creeped out by that, but now it might come in handy.

“Sounds like a plan… OH! You guys, I trust you, but you have to know that once this is over the Miraculous must return to hiding.”

Everyone in the room nodded. The newly chosen were feeding their Kwamis, while they explained how to transform and what their powers would be.

“We all can use our powers just once, and then we have 5 minutes left on our transformations” lectured Adrien. “If that happens, find a safe place to detransform, feed your kwami and transform again to rejoin the battle. Try to keep your identity secret, but that’s not a priority. Guys, I know I’m asking a lot of you, but we might need to transform several times” he addressed the Kwamis, who nodded, as they wanted Marinette back as much as the humans.

“There will be probably more of those butterflies around, so this will be the hardest part.” Chloe took a deep breath. “Don’t lose hope. Have determination. Keep positive, whatever works for you. Marinette, Sabrina, Rose, Juleka… everyone is counting on us. “

“What about Lila?” asked Kim. Chloe glared at him.

“She tried to keep us inside. Is her fault Sabrina is not with us anymore” She took a deep breath, not wanting to attract a butterfly.

“If you run into her, don’t trust _anything_ she says. Get rid of her if needed.”

“If Marinette hasn’t done that already” said Alya, covering her mouth immediately, regretting her words. Nino gave her a hug.

“Yeah…” Nino left out a sigh. “Don’t trust anything any of them say or do.” He looked around their group. “We all have been around akumas before, some do retain some of their host personality, but they’re still dangerous. They’re not themselves, so don’t hesitate to fight them with all you got. They’re counting on us.”

Adrien was amazed at his friend’s words. “The confirmed akumas are: Reflekta. She can transform you into copies of herself, which will make you unable to use your special power. If you can, take off your Miraculous to detransform before you become a copy, that way you can put your miraculous on top and transform again, otherwise, come to me for another Miraculous to keep fighting. She’s one of the less dangerous in the sense that you will retain your personality.”

“What if she tries to trick you to get a Miraculous?”

“Yeah, we need a safe word or something”

“Fine, if you get transformed into a Reflekta copy, come to me and say… ‘Marinette’s macaroons make me mad’”

Everyone nodded, practicing the phrase. It was a weird one that they would never say normally.

“Then there is Princess Fragrance. If you smell her perfume you will get brainwashed into being her slave, so prevent that at all costs. Ladybug’s yoyo and my cheerleader baton can act as respirators, but I don’t know if your weapons will be able to do that. Better nor risk it… Anyway, there’s Zombizou, which all of you know, and Dark Owl, which is a Batman rip-off. He doesn’t have powers, and I’m not sure if he got a super computer this time around, but he will have a lot of ridiculous and over specific gadgets, so beware that.”

“Did anyone else saw another akuma?” asked Chloe.

“Jean became the Magician of Misfortune again, so beware his tricks”

“And Stormy Weather appeared again”

“I think I saw Darkblade”

“Well, at least we know how all of those work. Oh! Marinette’s dad also became Weredad, he is super strong, but that’s his only power. He will most likely try to protect Marinette from us. Ivan, you might need to save your power to fight him”

Ivan nodded. Stompp nudged him affectionately. “You’ll do great”

“And Lila could still be Volpina… so that’s illusions again. Don’t trust her. That leaves us only with Marinette and her mom as the only unknown”

“And Sabrina…” added Chloe with a bit of sadness. “She could be Vanisher or Miraculer. No one is allowed to defeat her but me, is that understood?”

Everyone nodded. If that was Chloe’s weird way to show her affection, then so be it.

“Well, That covers Chloe and Ivan. Luka, I trust you to reset if anything goes wrong and tell us. If the five minutes go up and you transform, feed Sass and do it all over again.” Sass and Luka nodded. “Everyone else, I trust your judgment, just remember that is magic is fickle, so don’t say your special power out loud unless you really mean to use, as saying it could trigger it and your counter. Max and Markov… oh, I almost forgot”

Adrien took another Miraculous from inside his bag. “Markov … Kante? This si the Miraculous of the Dog, which grants the power of Tracking…”

“Wait, I get a Miraculous? But I’m not human…”

“You were able to be akumatized. There is an 87.97% chance that the Miraculous will work with you”

“Then I will do my best!”

Adrien put the Miraculous on Markov, and Barkk materialized from it.

“Our weapons also act as communication devices, and have a lot of other uses too; we have never had a chance to check if they work with you guys too. In case they do… Max, you’ll use Voyage so we can surprise attack the Castle, but will stay here with Markov.”

“What? Why? I’m just as capable of fighting as everyone else is!”

“Yes, but you’re a freaking genius, and with Markov, your capacity goes over 9000, so instead of going with us and doing what everyone else can, you’re going to use your horseshoe and whatever Markov get to hack into as much as you can and find who and where Hawk Moth is.”

Everyone looked at Adrien in surprise.

“I… I’ll do the best I can”

“That’s all I’m asking. Is everyone ready?” They nodded or said it so.


	3. Chapter 3

After yelling their transformation phrases, they were glad that Markov had been able to transform into the most adorable robot puppy _EVER_ and Marc had became a copy of Ladybug, almost exact. He still had black hair and green eyes, and was slightly taller than Marinette. They hoped the differences were minimal and people wouldn’t notice. They also hoped that the Akumanette wouldn’t call attention to it.

Pegase and Markov, now calling himself K-9, checked their weapons, and, as Chat had said, they were able to use them as phones and tracking devices.

“This might take some time, but I think we might be able to use these to track Hawk Moth, especially if his weapon is like ours. We just need to go home to get our computer”

“You can use mine” offered Queen Bee. “It has the latest technology”

“Are you sure? We might end up leaving unusable afterwards”

Queen Bee shrugged. “As if I couldn’t get another one” she said, trying to sound as her haughty self, and somewhat failing it was obvious that she wanted to be as useful as she could to be seen as a hero. Everyone was polite and accepted her explanation without questions.

“Very well, is everyone ready?” everyone nodded. “For Marinette!”

“For Marinette!” Everyone echoed.

“Ready? Voyage!” yelled Pegase, making a portal to the castle. Everyone went through it, except himself and K-9.

“Good luck” He called to the other heroes.

-

The group was inside the castle in a second. And they were confused for a moment, admiring the interior of the castle. Instead of looking as creepy and hostile as its exterior, the castle looked straight out of the Happily Ever After of a Fairytale. It was bright and warm and welcoming, with golden accents over pristine ivory walls, and pink flags with Marinette’s signature flower design.

Mylene, now calling herself Mousekeeter, was the first to notice the red butterflies. It was the most scared she had ever been, and the butterflies seemed to notice, so she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and remembered about Ivan and their first kiss, about her parents and how much they cared about her, about Marinette and how many times she had helped them, probably just as scared as she was, or more, and how she always was there for them. 

Mousekeeter opened her eyes with new resolve, and the butterflies scattered away.

They didn’t went too far, as “Ladybug” immediately used "her" yo-yo to purify them.

As if on cue, the big doors above each stair opened, with Princess Fragrance coming out of one side, and Reflekta of the other side. They got to the middle point, did a curtsy to each other and walked the rest of the stairs in each other arms. Some music started to play, and when they reached the bottom of the stairs, they danced along, with a group consisting of some reflekta clones and some darkblades dancing with each other too.

Unlike the graceful movements of the akumas, the clones looked stilted and forced, almost painful to watch. The heroes were speechless. The layout of the school had obviously changed, and finding Marinette would be harder now. They all looked at Chat Noir.

“Maybe we should have brought K-9 along to track Marinette” offered Roi Singe.

“No” it was Chat Noir response. “We’ll find a way”

“They think we can’t hear them” said Reflekta loudly.

“My, my, they crash into our party and then they dare to gossip too!”

Without saying anymore, Reflekta and Princess Fragrance jumped out of each other and against the heroes, followed by the reflektas, which were controlled by Princess Fragrance and the Darkblades. They were wondering where the original was when suddenly, Ryuuko reacted and blocked an attack with her sword.

Everything was chaos. The group kept fighting the Reflektas and the Darkblades.

Carapace blocked an attack from Darkblade, which annoyed Ryuuko.

“Hey, watch it!”

“Chat Noir, take everyone and go through the doors!” yelled Carapace ignoring Ryuuko. “I’ll stay here and fight them!”

“Are you nuts? I’m the one with a sword!”

“And I’m the one with a shield!” Carapace threw it against Darkblade, managing to land a hit square in the head. “We need to reach Marinette, not waste our time fighting!”

Ryuuko looked at the boy. She had never seen someone so sure of himself. Other than herself, that is. She sheathed her sword and bowed to Carapace, showing her respects, before running to the others, who were fighting against the clones.

“I can thin the herd a little” said Cocorico, “or at least distract them so you can go to the next room. Carapace is right.” He grabbed his bow and pointed at the roof. “Daybreaker!” he summoned an energy arrow that exploded in the sky, becoming literal sunshine.

The light of Cocorico’s Daybreaker bathed everyone in the room, transforming the Darkblades back into themselves, and blinding the reflektas. The group advanced, until being confronted to the real Reflekta and gal pal.

“You think we will just let you go?” asked Princess Fragrance, pointing her perfume gun to the heroes. “We won’t let you hurt Princess Justice! She will make everything fair again! A shame you guys will not be able to see that”

Before she could fire her perfume, Bunnix had launched herself to attack her, and managed to knock it out of her. Reflekta fired her beam to Bunnix, but fortunately, Mousekeeter managed to tie her hand with her jump rope and made her misfire.

“I won’t let you do that!”

“You go; we’ll take care of them!”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s what a friend would do!”

The group agreed and let Bunnix and Mousekeeter to fight Reflekta and Princess Fragrance. Cocorico also scurried himself to a forgotten corner to transform and feed Orikko, and later help Carapace against Darkblade, as his light seemed to be effective against him. 

They arrived to the middle point of the stairs. “Now what?” asked Queen Bee.

“Second Chance!” yelled Viperion, casting his power. “Both doors lead to the same room. Right one has the Magician of Misfortune with an illusion trap. Left one has Stormy Weather with an Ice trap.”

“An illusion?” asked Rena Rouge while grabbing her flute.

“Ice? Sounds right up my alley” said Ryuuko preparing her sword.


	4. Chapter 4

Viperion sighed. “They’re expecting that. Any other idea?”

Rena grinned. “Let’s do both. Mirage” she whispered her power, and Ryuuko now looked like her, while herself looked like Ryuuko.

“Not that I mind, but what’s your idea?”

“To give them what they are expecting”

“Sounds fine to me”

Rena grinned and used her power, transforming herself into Ryuuko, and Ryuuko into her.

Ryuuko, disguised as Rena entered the door to the right, were she saw Marinette tied up. She did a double take. Everyone else had said that Marinette had been akumatized, but she was there, tied up.

“Rena! Thank goodness you’re here, please help me!”

“Oh my god, are you okay?” said Ryuuko in her interpretation of Rena. Luckily they weren’t expecting her to be disguised, because it had been awful.

She approached the tied up Marinette, with her flute –really her sword- ready. She kneed beside Marinette and undid the knot on the ropes that had her tied up.

“Ha! Gotcha!” yelled Marinette in a Masculine voice. The rope that was in Ryuuko’s hand started moving on its own and soon it was around her, tying her up.

“Oh no. What should I do?” Ryuuko said in the most deadpan tone she could. “Oh right. WATER DRAGON!”

The illusion of Rena disappeared and she transformed into water, freeing herself from the rope, and before “Marinette” could react, she transformed into lighting, electrocuting her. The illusion of Marinette disappeared and the Magician of Misfortune stood in her place. He tried to say something, but only smoke came out of his mouth, immediately falling unconscious from the lighting afterwards.

“Ryuuko” had gone through the left door, to fight against Stormy Weather. Like Viperion had said, a trap made of ice was there, but she was easily able to dodge it.

“I am the only Queen of Weather!” Stormy Weather appeared out of nowhere, flying quickly against Ryuuko, spiraling into a storm, ready to finish the hero in a one hit K.O.

Ryuuko braced herself for the impact, which happened almost immediately… and Stormy Weather knocked herself out by hitting the wall at full force.

The Ryuuko that had appeared in the door was an illusion cast by Rena Rouge, to try and trick Stormy, and it had worked much better than she thought. If the School hadn’t turned into a Castle powered by Princess Justice’s magic, Stormy would have no doubt destroyed it, but as it stood now, it had barely put a dent on it.

Rena and Ryuuko took the akumatized object of their opponents and destroyed it, freeing the dark butterfly, which “Ladybug” immediately purified.

“We’ll take five to recharge and join you later, please continue” said Ryuuko to Chat and the others, who nodded.

In front of them there was another door, which they entered cautiously.

Unlike the other rooms, bright and welcoming, this one was dark and moody... they somehow felt like they had to take a test.

Something attacked them out of nowhere, making them jump out. Luckily no one had been hit, but everyone was scattered. Chat had the advantage with his night vision, but surprisingly to him, it was Roi Singe who had discovered who they were against. Dark Owl, their own principal in a Batman rip-off costume. Chat couldn’t help but remember how close had he been to defeat them.

“You all continue to the next room, this one is on me!” yelled Roi, kicking Dark Owl right in the family jewels.

Chat nodded and guided the others to the door to the next room. He chuckled at how Roi Singe, the one with the power of randomness was going to fight the hero wannabe akuma. It couldn’t be more cliché if they wanted.

“We’re counting on you!” yelled Chloe, surprising everyone. Her tone seemed sincere. Kim smiled to himself as he dodged a punch from Dark Owl.

The group went to the next room. Another normal room, bright and welcoming; it looked like someone had throw everything a little girl would like, but with an adult twist, as it looked like a tea party room, very elegantly decorated, but with a sort of childish feel to it, with plushies and everything in pastels.

“Marinette likes tea?” asked ‘Ladybug’. The others shrugged.

“As much as the next person, I guess”

Without being able to say anything more, something grabbed Chloe from behind, but she was barely able to elbow it on the stomach and run to the others. It was Zombizou, the akumatized form of their teacher.

“That was so mean Chloe!” said the akuma, rubbing her stomach “You shouldn’t be so violent!”

“I’m sorry Miss Bustier” she looked around. She was an akuma, but she was still their teacher, and one of the few adults that Chloe actually liked and respected. She hesitated to fight her, and for the looks of it, the others were in the same boat.

Thankfully, Viperion took notice and decided to take charge of the fight, kicking Zombiezou while she was distracted trying to guilt trip them.

“By process of elimination, I guess I’ll be your opponent”

“But Viperion!”

“Go! You all will have trouble fighting her. I. Will. Not.”

“What a brave little boy, sacrificing himself for his teammates”

Viperion and Zombizou started to fight, allowing the others to go to the next room.

It was the throne room, and it was huge; bigger than the school normally was, somehow. They could see two figures sitting in very elaborate thrones at a distance. Adrien thought how similar they looked to some traditional Chinese dolls of Empress he had seen before. Chloe was a bit jealous that Marinette’s Akuma form was so regal and elaborate.

They were cut short of their admiration, as they could see something else running at top speed towards them. Chat Noir immediately understood who it was.

“Ivan… I mean, Minotaur, now!”

“Iron Will!” yelled the blue clad ox hero, his horns and muscles shining. He stood in front of the group and with his bare hands stopped Weredad, Marinette’s akumatized father.

“YOU WILL LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE RUFFIANS!”

“WE ARE GOING TO RESCUE YOUR DAUGHTER YOU FOOL… SIR!”

Chat Noir, ‘Ladybug’ and Queen Bee, the only heroes left, started to approach Marinette and her mom cautiously. They still had no idea what their powers could be. And besides, they still had no idea if Lila had been akumatized too. And Sabrina was also…

“CHLOE! YOU CAME BACK!”

And there was Sabrina. She glomped Queen Bee, appearing from nowhere, but unlike the other Akumas, she didn’t seem to mean any harm to the heroes.

“Sabrina? You became Miraculer?”

“Yes, Hawk Moth tought this would me more useful than Vanisher, and I have to agree. Plus, it has a cooler costume! So, how do we divide the powers? You want Chat Noir’s or Ladybug’s?”

‘Ladybug’ and Chat Noir jumped away from them, just in case.

“What? No! We are here to return you and Marinette and the others to normal!”

A mask appeared in front of Miraculer. Chloe immediately hugged her best friend the moment she noticed she was talking to Hawk Moth.

“Whatever he is saying, don’t listen to him. You’re my best friend and NOTHING will change that… I know I screw up on occasion, and for that I’m sorry, but I promise you I’ll be better from now on”

Miraculer looked at her, doubtful. “But…”

“We’ll have a girl’s night when all of this is over and we will have our own fashion runway with whatever you want from my closet”

“You sure you don’t want Ladybug’s powers?” Chloe smiled at her friend’s insistence.

“I’m happy just to fight alongside my best friend. Do you think your powers work on another akuma?”

“Let’s find out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the action is a bit too quick, but I blame myself for being more of a dialogue writer than a descriptor


End file.
